


The New Gods

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Gods, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Minor Plagg/Tikki, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tired Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Based upon the quote:So there was love, once. More than love. And now there is more than hate. Mortals have no words for what we gods feel. Gods have no words for such things. But love like that doesn't just disappear, does it? No matter how powerful the hate, there is always love left, underneath. Horrible, isn't it?The death of a goddess, and the rebirth of a new destructive spirit.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The New Gods

Marinette, the new goddess of creation sits at the bedside of her master and friend. Tikki is the closest thing to a mother that Marinette has ever known. When her parents had given her to the gods as a sacrifice, Tikki had blessed her with her immortality, which would only grow stronger as she grew and changed, until a weakened Tikki was at her death bed, fully mortal and lacking in the magnificent powers she had once possessed. She knows her eyes are full of tears and they will stain her lovely white gown but she does not care.

"Marinette-"

The girl in question looks to her master, holding one fragile hand in both her strong ones. Tikki's long red hair that was once vibrant with eternal youth has become dull though it fans around her as gracefully as though it were still the color of a raging flame.

"Yes?"

There were few things in long her life that Tikki regretted. Few things that she would change. Taking in Marinette was not one of them.

"I want you to . . . forgive your parents . . . the act of giving you to me."

Marinette stiffened, back becoming ramrod straight. She pursed her lips ever so slightly.

"But how can I? They left me to die."

And Tikki knows, by all the gods she knows that it is likely the most difficult thing she has ever asked of her precious daughter. But at the end of her life, she wishes only to prevent her darling girl from regretting anything should she ever find herself in this position.

"They left you to me. Your village had little food. The meat they'd stored for the winter was mostly devoured by animals, and what remained dwindled quickly. They did the only thing they could . . . offered their baby girl in exchange for the survival of their village. And so many more children and expecting mothers."

Marinette remained silent, and Tikki brought up her free hand to brush deep blue bangs from the face of her darling child. Her hair had once been pitch black, but once blessed with godhood it became a vibrant blue. 

"My daughter, every child loves their parents. Even you before you knew of their actions. What led you to me. So there was love, once. More than love. And now there is more than hate."

Marinette let a few more tears slip at the words, feeling the strength of her master, **her mother** , beginning to dwindle.

"Mortals have no words for what we gods feel. Gods have no words for such things. But love like that doesn't just disappear, does it? No matter how powerful the hate, there is always love left, underneath. Horrible, isn't it darling? That you can hate someone with every fibre of your being, and yet love them still? You will forgive them in time. Just as I hope you will forgive me for leaving you. Just know this . . . I am so very proud of you. And I love you. With everything that I am and have ever been."

Marinette sniffled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tikki's forehead.

"I love you too. More than there are stars in the sky, or fish in the sea. With everything that creation has ever been. Everything that I will ever be . . . rest well. You deserve the peace. Good night . . . mother."

Tikki smile with the last of her strength, letting her eyes drift close as her final words echoed through the large chamber.

"Good night my daughter."

The wails of the goddess of creation would be heard all through the home of the gods. The highest mountain on which they resided would be covered in her frozen tears, snow that blanketed the ground in pure white. And at the bottom of this mountain, the god of destruction mourned the loss of his only love. But in his arms was his hope for joining her. The frozen body of a stillborn child, offered to the god in exchange for the destruction of an enemy.

Plagg brought the boy up to his face, and breathed deeply, blowing out a slow, warm breath. When he opened his eyes, radioactive green met with electric blue. Destruction had found a protegé.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to tide you guys over until I finish the updates on my other stories. I hope it's acceptable! It's a one-shot for now but I may continue it if it's received well. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
